


Давай поплаваем

by Li_Liana



Series: ОСЛЖКТ (Очень сложная личная жизнь Куроо Тецуро) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: Бокуто втягивает Куроо в сомнительную авантюру, которая заканчивается неожиданно даже для него самого.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: ОСЛЖКТ (Очень сложная личная жизнь Куроо Тецуро) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727107
Kudos: 6





	Давай поплаваем

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Kuroo is love на HQ!!Fucking Fest 2020.

Куроо понял, что опять попал, еще до того, как Бокуто произнес ключевое «Будет весело, бро!». Слишком характерно довольная и самую малость смущенная рожа, плюс тот факт, что с очередной гениальной идеей он явился лично к нему — один, сам, не позвал никого из команды, даже Акааши с собой не взял. Все эти признаки указывали лишь на одно — идея веселья настолько стремная, что любой, кроме Куроо, зарубит затею на корню.

Ответно ухмыльнувшись, Куроо поспешил за другом — ну не мог же он такое пропустить? Тем более, уже вечерело, что добавляло интриги. Сколь бы ни были безумны планы Бокуто, они всегда отличались определенной продуманностью — по крайней мере, на начальном этапе, а дальше всегда предполагалось импровизировать или разбираться по ситуации. Так что если Бокуто куда-то потащил его поздним вечером, не стоило сомневаться, что его замысел предполагает именно это время суток.

Попытка по дороге выпытать, во что они в этот раз вляпываются или хотя бы куда направляются, с треском провалилась. Бокуто исключительно загадочно и многообещающе отмалчивался — сначала они довольно долго ехали на метро чуть ли не на другой конец города, а потом, как только вышли на улицу, он и вовсе предложил бег наперегонки. Очень старый трюк, но неизменно действенный.

Когда они, наконец-то, остановились с традиционно ничейным результатом, Куроо с трудом сообразил, где они вообще находятся. Это оказался один из относительно новых и весьма престижных районов. Утыканный домами пологий склон спускался к заливу.

— Вот! — Бокуто гордо ткнул пальцем вперед.

Они стояли перед особняком, который, в отличие от соседей, утопал в полной тьме, за ажурным забором не горело ни единого огонька или лампочки подсветки.

— Что «вот»? — уточнил Куроо.

Бокуто лишь выразительно подвигал бровями, предлагая приятелю самому угадывать. Куроо пару минут попялился на дом, а потом предположил:

— У хозяев нет света и вкуса?

Бокуто довольно хмыкнул. Не то чтобы Куроо разбирался в архитектуре, но особняк настолько выделялся на общем фоне, что это было заметно даже ночью. Нетипично высокий — целых четыре этажа, хотя вся остальная застройка была одно-двухэтажная, — при этом какой-то слишком помпезный и неуловимо чуждый. Еще и недостроенный, Куроо только сейчас заметил строительные леса у дальней стены.

— Тут наш сосед прорабом работал. На днях заходил в гости к родителям и полвечера протрепался про это чудище. Короче, дом строил какой-то заезжий гайдзин, чуть ли не мафиози из Мексики или с Кубы, хотя, может, тут сосед и приврал. Главное, что хозяин вроде как-то с кем-то договорился и получил разрешение на строительство в обход правил застройки для этого района. А в понедельник до него добралась комиссия из градоуправления, прижала, и теперь этот дом пойдет под снос, — торжествующе закончил Бокуто.

У Куроо начали зарождаться дурные подозрения, хотя из рассказа Бокуто пока ничего такого и не следовало, но ведь это Бокуто.

— Ну, догадался? — азартно спросил тот.

Куроо искривил губы в ухмылке, уходя от ответа.

— Тут сейчас никого нет, — продолжил Бокуто. — Дом опечатан, рабочих разогнали.

— И? — уточнил Куроо, уже осознав, что именно ему предлагается, но пока все еще в упор не понимая, а собственно, зачем?

— Там на крыше бассейн.

— И что?

— Огромный, с шикарным видом, подводной подсветкой и кучей хитрых наворотов — от каскадов и фонтанов до искусственной волны.

Куроо терпеть не мог быть гласом здравомыслия, и обычно всегда находилось, кому взять на себя эту нелегкую ношу — от Кенмы и Яку до Акааши, но они с Бокуто сейчас тут были совершенно одни.

— Котаро, — проникновенно начал Куроо, — нам давно уже не по семь лет, и это — не соседский сад.

— Ага,— ничуть не смутившись, согласился Бокуто. — И ведь это же гораздо круче!

— Взлом с проникновением, — припечатал Куроо.

— Не будь скучным. И вообще, какой взлом? Перелезем через забор, а потом по лесам — и на крышу.

— А если там воды нет?

— Сосед говорил, что они как раз наполнили бассейн утром того дня, когда всех тут разогнали, и спустить не успели.

— Так света же нет, наверняка там все отключено…

— Есть там электричество, — перебил его Бокуто. — Просто наружное освещение пока не провели, а в доме все выключено. Кроме сигнализации, — после секундного колебания уточнил Бокуто.

— Ах, там еще и сигнализация?

— В доме, а не на крыше! Нет, я не понял, ты что, боишься? — Бокуто чуть не подпрыгнул от возмущения.

Куроо с трудом подавил порыв уткнуться лицом в ладонь. Хотя… глупо же будет просто развернуться и уйти. Проще по-быстрому забраться на эту крышу, убедиться, что в чудо-бассейне ничего не работает, и так же шустро свалить обратно. А то они будут или полночи тут спорить, или Бокуто потом сам сюда вернется и из принципа полезет, чтобы доказать, что был прав. Бокуто просиял, без слов поняв решение Куроо по выражению его лица.

***

Бассейн оказался совершенно шикарен — как Бокуто и говорил. И все работало и включалось. Наверное, в городском аквапарке было не менее круто — только когда еще туда выберешься. И вот там-то всегда куча народу, нет ни ночного неба над головой, ни завораживающего вида на спящий город и темные воды залива далеко внизу, с отражающейся самоцветами россыпью огней противоположного берега.

И да, Куроо, действительно очень любил воду — любую. А такие хитро навороченные аттракционы — особенно. За несколько часов они успели и наплаваться, и попрыгать с включенной воздушной подушкой, и подурить, играя в салки в режиме вихревого движения воды, и набеситься, кувыркаясь в искусственной волне.

Ночь однозначно удалась.

Они уже собирались уходить, когда в дальнем углу крыши Бокуто заметил джакузи: с сорока восемью режимами, как утверждалось на пульте. И вот как можно было пройти мимо?

До рассвета оставалось еще несколько часов, оборудование большого бассейна они уже отключили, а освещение практически и не включали — только в самом начале, буквально на четверть часа. И хотя оно оказалось весьма фееричным, под стать всему остальному, но пришлось его почти сразу убрать — чтобы не привлечь внимание соседей.

В джакузи поначалу было весьма забавно — пока они экспериментировали, проверяя режимы, попутно пытаясь угадать, что именно скрывается за очередным пафосным названием типа «тысяча рыбок» или «гавайский прибой». В процессе, насмеявшись до упаду, они оставили один из самых бурных — уж если развлекаться, то по полной.

А потом они, развалившись, просто лежали в теплой пузырящейся воде, периодически почти подбрасываемые вверх десятками тугих струй, асинхронно включающихся и бьющих под водой в самых неожиданных направлениях.

Такой необычный подводный массаж оказался одновременно и расслабляющим, и тонизирующим. Сразу их слегка разморило, а потом Куроо заметил, что воздействие выбранного режима оказалось неожиданно возбуждающим, и не только для него. Обычно это был бы повод поржать и свести все к взаимным подколкам. Но в глубине души Куроо все еще немного злился, что Бокуто развел его вломиться в чужой недостроенный дом, пусть только и на крышу с бассейном. И одновременно он слегка ревновал, что именно Бокуто сумел найти такое шикарное развлечение.

Поэтому он решил отыграться, не откладывая в долгий ящик. Осторожно двигаясь, чтобы раньше времени не выдать своего намерения как раз закрывавшему глаза Бокуто, он подкрался вплотную и, внезапно обняв, приник губами к его губам.

Куроо рассчитывал на возмущенный вопль или что Бокуто подпрыгнет, как ошпаренный, но никак не на то, что его притянут ближе и с жаром ответят на поцелуй. Ошарашенный Куроо сам шарахнулся и поймал насмешливый взгляд Бокуто из-под полуприкрытых ресниц. Ах, так?! Посмотрим, кто из них готов дальше зайти в этой игре. Которая неожиданно настолько увлекла, что следующее, что Куроо осознал, было уже то, что он сидит на коленях у Бокуто, плотно вжимаясь стояком в его живот. В этот момент Бокуто опустил руки, забираясь ему под трусы, и сжал ягодицы. Куроо со стоном прогнулся, вжимаясь в него.

А потом все само понеслось куда-то не туда. Или наоборот, именно туда? Куроо совершенно точно знал, что не хочет останавливаться сам, и еще больше — чтобы останавливался Бокуто . Это было так ново и захватывающе — целовать самому и отдаваться его поцелуям, практически ни о чем не думать и все же ловить плывущий, совершенно дурной взгляд Бокуто, каким-то едва оставшимся краем сознания радоваться тому, что тот больше не ухмыляется. И тут же забывать об этом, подаваться навстречу, впускать в себя. Впервые так остро ощущать, казалось, каждой частичкой кожи чужие прикосновения, страстно желая, чтобы их становилось все больше…

Оба напрочь забыли и о времени, и том, где находятся. Спохватились, лишь когда на краю неба проявилась светлая полоса приближающегося рассвета. Через забор они перемахнули, когда уже практически рассвело, и, не сговариваясь, припустили вверх по улице, спеша поскорее убраться с «места преступления».

Уже возле метро Бокуто остановился, взлохматил обвисшие после ночных водных процедур волосы и неуверенно покосился на Куроо.

— Это... того… здорово же было? Да?

— Ага, — ухмыльнувшись, кивнул тот.

— Точно? — встрепенулся Бокуто.

Куроо бессовестно заржал — уж очень забавно выглядело смущение и даже некоторая нервозность на этой обычно такой самоуверенной роже.

— Да ну тебя! Я тут переживаю за него, а он… — Бокуто ткнул его в плечо. — Псих!

— Кто? Я? — торжествующе уточнил Куроо. Обскакать друга в степени дури, да еще и так, чтобы тот сам признал это — было бесценно. Особенно после такой подачи, как организация ночного вламывания в чужой недостроенный особняк.

— Да, ты! — И, возмущенно засопев, Бокуто размашисто направился ко входу в подземку.

Куроо быстро догнал его, обхватил за плечи и развернул к себе.

— Мне правда понравилось, без шуток, — Куроо снова первым прикоснулся к его губам, втягивая в поцелуй, но уже не в такой как тот, безумный и сумасшедший, а медленно и неторопливо смакуя его на вкус и наслаждаясь ответом.

Когда они зашли в метро, Бокуто светился улыбкой от уха до уха, а патлы прически топорщились вверх и без всякого укладывания.

Кажется, все самое интересное у них еще только начиналось.


End file.
